Remote control devices are commonly used to operate a wide variety of consumer electronic devices. For example, a handheld infrared remote control device is commonly used to operate a television device, a set-top-box device, a stereo system, an entertainment system, or any other similar type of electronic device.
The use of a remote control device to control an electronic device provides a user of the remote control device with a certain level of convenience. However, the user may experience difficulty, inconvenience, and/or frustration when using conventional input methodologies of a remote control device to interact with certain graphical user interfaces provided by some electronic devices. For example, use of a directional pad of a remote control device by a user to navigate through extensive options presented in a graphical user interface displayed by a television device may be tedious.